An operating device capable of issuing an instruction to operate a driving device that drives movement of an object and manipulating a movement direction of the object when an operator modifies a relative rotation amount between a casing of a first device element and a casing of a second device element, and a moving apparatus including this operating device, are available in the prior art (Patent Documents 1 and 2).